officialmcsmfandomcom-20200213-history
British National Anthems
Scotland Flower of Scotland Written by Roy Williamson of folk group The Corries in the 1960. O Flower of Scotland, When will we see Your like again, That fought and died for, Your wee bit Hill and Glen, And stood against him, Proud Edward's army, And sent him homeward, Tae think again. The hills are bare now, And autumn leaves lie thick and still, O'er land that is lost now, Which those so dearly held, That stood against him, Proud Edward's Army, And sent him homeward, Tae think again. Those days are past now, And in the past they must remain, But we can still rise now, And be the nation again, That stood against him, Proud Edward's Army, And sent him homeward, Tae think again. O Flower of Scotland, When will we see your like again, That fought and died for, Your wee bit Hill and Glen, And stood against him, Proud Edward's Army, And sent him homeward, Tae think again. While Flower of Scotland is regularly played at football and rugby grounds, athletes have instead celebrated medals with Scotland the Brave. Scotland the Brave Composed by Cliff Hanley and set to some old bagpipe music. Hark when the night is falling, Hear! Hear the pipes are calling, Loudly and proudly calling down through the glen. There where the hills are sleeping, now feel the blood a-leaping, High as the spirits of the old highland men. Towering in gallant frame, Scotland my mountain hame High may your proud standards gloriously wave. Land of my high endeavour, land of the shining river, Land of my heart forever, Scotland the Brave. High in the misty highlands, out by the purple islands, Brave are the hearts that beat beneath Scottish skies. Wild are the winds to meet you, staunch are the friends that greet you, Kind as the love that shines from fair maiden's eyes. Towering in gallant frame, Scotland my mountain hame High may your proud standards gloriously wave. Land of my high endeavour, land of the shining river, Land of my heart forever, Scotland the Brave. Far off in sunlit places, sad are the Scottish faces, Yearning to feel the kiss of sweet Scottish rain. Where tropics skies are beaming, love sets the heart a-dreaming, Longing and dreaming of the homeland again. Towering in gallant frame, Scotland my mountain hame High may your proud standards gloriously wave. Land of my high endeavour, land of the shining river, Land of my heart forever, Scotland the Brave. England And Did Those Feet in Ancient Time And did those feet in ancient time. Walk upon England's mountains green: And was the holy Lamb of God, On England's pleasant pastures seen! And did the Countenance Divine, Shine forth upon our clouded hills? And was Jerusalem builded here, Among these dark Satanic Mills? Bring me my Bow of burning gold; Bring me my Arrows of desire: Bring me my Spear: O clouds unfold! Bring me my Chariot of fire! I will not cease from Mental Fight, Nor shall my Sword sleep in my hand: Till we have built Jerusalem, In England's Green and Pleasant Land This is sung at the Commonwealth Games as the victory anthem from 2010 onwards, it is also sung at the international test cricket matches, since 2003 as its entrance anthem. God Save the Queen is sang in the rest of the competitions and matches. Britain/England God Save The Queen 1. God save our gracious Queen, Long live our noble Queen, God save the Queen! Send her victorious, Happy and glorious, Long to reign over us; God save the Queen! The first verse is usually sung on its own as the shortened version. 2. O Lord our God arise, Scatter her enemies And make them fall; Confound their politics, Frustrate their knavish tricks, On Thee our hopes we fix, God save us all! 3. Thy choicest gifts in store On her be pleased to pour; Long may she reign; May she defend our laws, And ever give us cause To sing with heart and voice, God save the Queen! 4. Not in this land alone, But be God's mercies known, From shore to shore! Lord make the nations see, That men should brothers be, And form one family, The wide world over. 5. From every latent foe, From the assassins blow, God save the Queen! O'er her thine arm extend, For Britain's sake defend, Our mother, prince, and friend, God save the Queen! Extra verse 6. Lord grant that Marshal Wade, May by thy mighty aid, Victory bring. May he sedition hush, and like a torrent rush, Rebellious Scots to crush, God save the Queen! Additional verse sung in Canada 7. Our loved Dominion bless, With peace and happiness, From shore to shore; And let our Empire be, Loyal, united, free, True to herself and Thee, God save the Queen! Wales Land of my Fathers The land of my fathers is dear unto me, Old land where the minstrels are honoured and free: Its warring defenders, so gallant and brave, For freedom their life's blood they gave. Land, Land, true am I to my Land, While seas secure this land so pure, O may our old language endure (There's the Welsh version to this, but everyone can understand it this way) Northern Ireland (and Ireland) The Soldier’s Song We'll sing a song, a soldier's song, With cheering rousing chorus, As round our blazing fires we throng, The starry heavens o'er us; Impatient for the coming fight, And as we wait the morning's light, Here in the silence of the night, We'll chant a soldier's song. Chorus: Soldiers are we whose lives are pledged to Ireland; Some have come from a land beyond the wave. Sworn to be free, No more our ancient sire land Shall shelter the despot or the slave. Tonight we man the gap of danger In Erin's cause, come woe or weal 'Mid cannons' roar and rifles peal, We'll chant a soldier's song. In valley green, on towering crag, Our fathers fought before us, And conquered 'neath the same old flag That's proudly floating o'er us. We're children of a fighting race, That never yet has known disgrace, And as we march, the foe to face, We'll chant a soldier's song. Chorus Sons of the Gael! Men of the Pale! The long watched day is breaking; The serried ranks of Inisfail Shall set the Tyrant quaking. Our camp fires now are burning low; See in the east a silv'ry glow, Out yonder waits the Saxon foe, So chant a soldier's song. Chorus The End Right, sorry if they are not correct, I got them off the Internet. If there's any more, just add it. Feel free to change it too, but don't vandalise this. It technically would be racist. - Le Mowah